True Purpose
by Pilestro
Summary: After Ash returns from the Kalos League and his mother organizes his 15th birthday party inviting his many friends to attend.He is attacked there and narrowly escapes death.He then goes on a path told to him by an old friend.But finally it leads him to his true purpose as he fights enemies on whole new level. Romance is involved
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum.A naive clueless dense boy from said he was the future of the pokemon league,some said he was only a wannabe pokemon dealing with the whole zygarde vine problem in Kalos Ash and his friends were labeled as young blonde inventor Clemont and his sister Bonnie,who helped him overcome many there was Serena the honey blonde performer who always supported him no matter what,but for some reason after weird around going for Hoenn she kissed him to show her feelings but Ash dinner uunderstand a thing(or so they thought).Currently our hero just landed in Viridian was thinking about Serena' kiss and about his Goodra who he left to protect the wet lands,and lastly the frog ninja pokemon who he released for its sacred duty in the Kalos region with zygarde the guard in of current pokemon were the rest of his Kalos pokemon and his partner and first pokemon pikachu.

" Come on buddy lets go"said the raven haired boy as they went through viridian city towards Pallet home town pallet was the home of the great professor Oak on3 of the pioneer of pokemon studies."pika pi" shouted the yellow mouse pokemon as they went toward route 1.

As they made their way towards Pallet they suddenly heard loud noises and saw smoke coming out of the quickly ran towards it and saw hurt pokemon scampering with their lives out of here. Then get reached the source of smoke and was horrified at what they saw.

And that's guys this is my first fan fiction so go easy on free to give constructive pls feel free to ask any holstered.


	2. UB Adhesive

Ch 2 -Adhesive

Ash never ever felt so sick in his had seen many legendaries in his young life,witnessed many miraculous in incidents but what he saw truly terrified him.

There were dead bodies were burning some were grotesquely were bodies of human and pokemon alike."Someone or something must have caused this" Ash thought.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a rustle in the and Pikachu who was dazed seeing this climbed up a the bushes they saw beast was nothing like Ash and Pikachu saw in their journeys.

It had two each had horn pointing retro stood on 4 between the heads at the middle of its torso was had orange and black fur mixture on its body.

It seemed to sniff the bodies and suddenly sprinted away from the forest."Grrr gr gr" it growled before sprinting.

Ash seemed it was better to climb down and run away than wait for that thing to come quickly skid down the tree and before starting to run he heard crying in a distance and ran over to it.

He saw a type of pokemon whimpering in fear curled against a tree. It had a small body and bulbous head with a stingers on was violet in colour and had ligh5 blue glowing eyes.(UB Adhesive)

Ash went to pick it up but the pokemon cried "poi pole poi"as it tried to run.

Ash reassured the pokemon by saying he wasn't gonna hurt the pi "assure pikachu as well.

The being thought this was the best way to go with this that monster might come back.

Ash quickly said"I'm catching you it will easier to heal you and run out of here" .As Ash brought out a poke ball but the being shook its head and pointed to poke ball lying closer to him.

It was dark blue in colour and had net like iimprison it which was light most weird that it had two frills on each side of it.

Ash quickly took the ball and pointed it at the being As it used its fingers to touch the button thus capturing it.

Ash quickly ran away from route 1 and managed reach pallet in 20 minutes. He was exhausted horrified at what he too was shocked beyond rested beneath a tree and quickly went was midnight.

Ash went inside his house his mother Delia Ketchum gave him a bone crushing as he was tired they didn't eat or bath but took feeder bottle and filled it with went upstairs and release the being in the weird poke ball.

"Would go up like some milk" asked the Kantonese boy as the being nodded and sat on his lap and drank the milk like a child.

After drinking the milk the being immediately fell placed him on his bed and changed into his pajamas and got ready for bed.

"Ash honey aren't you going to eat tonight"asked Delia

"No mom I'm too tired tonight and it's also late so goodnight mom"answered the raven haired boy.

"Ok goodnight darling"replied Delia.

After Ash got on bed with pikachu on his chest and the being by his side Ash said to pikachu "Never tell what happened today to anyone make up an excuse for him"Ash said pointing to the being as he fell asleep.

Ok guys this ist feel free to ask questions and please leave reviews and this Ash Betrayalish story and I won't tell who Ash will be shipped with cause it would ruin the holstered.


	3. Preparation for Birthday

Ash woke up next morning and saw the pikachu sleeping on the floor and the being cuddled up on his put the being by his side and went to wake pikachu.  
" Cha" was all that the mouse said.  
Ash went downstairs and saw his breakfast ready with a note from his mother saying "gone to prof Oaks lab be back by 10".  
The raven haired boy ate his breakfast and pikachu chowed on saw the being from last night come down and start crying he quickly started feeding it milk.  
He turned on the t.v and saw the news report,  
"Route 1 massacre,last night on route one a slaughter occurred resulting in many pokemon dead. Though there had been traces of human blood no human bodies or witnesses were found,but several pokemon bodies mutilated beyond recognition were discovered.  
Ash quickly changed the channel as he could watch no night was horrific for both pikachu and w headed monster he saw frightened him to the core.  
In normal circumstances he would report to officer Jenny but something was telling him not he checked the other channels he saw other reports,  
Young archaeologist discovers ancient artifacts of great archaeologist Elena Koshi discovers artifacts on the legendary dragon Zekrom.(AN:some characters are of I merely borrowed from the author fujin of shadows).  
Ash turned off the t.v and thought about Elena the girl he met after he separated from Misty and was a very beautiful white haired was angel her father said,and Ash knew she was literally an Ash got pokemon egg in the Hoenn region he gave it to it hatched Ash saw a pure white riolu emerge as Elena decided to name her training for 3 months with Koyuki she evolved into a lucario and at the same time she mastered using aura.  
Ash shook his thoughts and went visit his pokemon after returning the strange being in the weird poke ball.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere ,  
There stood a man who had white hair and looked to be at his early 40s wore a lab coat and seemed to be in a lab doing man came in but he was fully clad in red and black samurai man who seemed to be a scientist spoke "another failure project Beast Killer failed to locate Adhesive." The armor clad man spoke"Dr. Boson I thought you said that Project Beast Killer is capable of locating and defeating any ultra beast"I know Shogun but your yahoo of a rival arrived at the same time and interfered at my operation" said Dr man now known as Shogun said"should you need to send project XD001 .What no that things only for big operations like crashing planes or sinking boats" replied Dr Boson.

"What about the press what will we do about them." asked the scientist."Don't sorry I removed the bodies, they'll think it's a pokemon attack gone wrong".Ha your smart Shogun unlike your father Berchet."replied Dr Boson as he continued his experiments.

Elsewhere in pallet town,

Ash met up with his pokemon introduced his new friends and went to visit saw Oaks assistant Tracey and had a civic conversation with him.  
After his chat with Tracey Ash went meet Oak who was busy and told him his mother left already.

At home,  
Ash enters as Delia was speaking to someone on phone."Yes Misty I want it to be surprise for please contact his other friends as well.  
Delia then sees Ash enter so she quickly hunts up the phone.  
"Mom who were you talking to ?" questions the raven haired just an old friend replied Delia as Ash makes his way towards his had truly shaken by the incident and decides to think about it.  
Cerulean gym Kanto,

Misty was told by Ash's mother that his birthday was next week so she decides to make it his biggest 15th birthday she start calling all of Ash's friends.

And that's it how'd you guys like this review and holstered. 


	4. Beginning

Somewhere,place unknown 'Get ready those airships we will be moving out in hour tops' said a voice coming from a man with a lab was were supposed to move out 12 hours ago but were grounded due to weather problems.  
'Are we ready to move out' said the leader of their base the Shogun.  
'No my lord we will be ready in an hour' said Higgs.  
'Then get ready quickly,I want you moving out in 20 will be mine' snarled the armor clad man.

Elsewhere Viridian City,  
Ash was buying groceries for his currently had 3 pokemon with him,charizard and mom sent him away early this came flying on charizard massacre on route 1 was quickly covered up by the league them saying that the gruesome scene was an illusion caused by mischievous psychic Ash knew what he proof was Poipole who he hid in his he and pikachu knew of its existence.

'Man this line long' Ash thought to himself as he was buying combee honey.

'Are you Ash Ketchum Hero of Kalos' said a random kid asked him.

Yes! Why do you ask? Ash asked.

'Can I have your autograph? the kid pleasingly asked.

'Why not sure' replied Ash. He sure was getting famous nowadays.

Back in Pallet town,

Hey guys are all of ready to suprise him said a voice we all to knew,  
It was Misty Waterflower gym leader of Kantoes Cerulean city she had(with extreme hard work managed to gather most of Ashes old little did they know it was the last day they were gonna see him.

Currently Ash was returning flying on Charizard,he remembered his promise to come back for pidgeot but he still cared about her he was gonna let it rest for a while.

50 miles from the border of Kanto,

10 Black hawk helicopters with 15 sparrows .Alongside them a few charizards along with salamence and garchomps were flying alongside gave an unnatural aura of destination was Pallet town.

I have not abandoned this story. 


End file.
